Au Revoir
by ravencherries
Summary: Being the unpopular girl in Konoha High was harsh for Sakura Taiyuki. Only three real friends, bullied mostly everyday and so poor that she practically lives in a hut with her two loving parents. Yet, at the same time King and Queen Haruno are looking for their missing daughter... and Sakura fits the description perfectly. ItaSaku
1. Konoha News

**A/N:** _Completely edited but the same! And a small warning, I made Itachi slightly younger in this story... I hope you do not mind._

* * *

Konoha High was an elite school.

It wasn't for the poor or rich. It was really for both and it gave excellent education to any who apply.

One of those students is Sakura Taiyuki.

Sakura was intelligent in every class she attends. You could call her a gifted student if you wish. Although...She is not as popular as you would think.

Yes, she still mingles with her group of friends and she's blessed with the ones she had that are her real ones. They've been her friends since elementary and others more. But some of her friends drifted off into a new groups throughout the years and soon forgot each other; well her more specifically. Fortunately, Sakura is left with a some of her childhood buddies and she cherishes them more than anyone really should.

These 'childhood buddies' are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanka.

Even if it's a small amount of them, they feel like a big family to this young girl. They've all promised to never leave each other like the many others have left her. It was what you called a pact.

Sakura also was a very..._different _individual.

This girl had a very petite form and was always on her toes to see taller things. Another thing was she had a booming voice unlike most women in her school who had soft, mellow tenors. Happily her friend, Ino, shares the boisterous side and they share it with others proudly.

This girl also had striking emerald, sea-foam eyes. Plus they were quite big; almost unusually big. But that only made the emerald orbs stand out more. It was amusing how they would change color according to her mood. For example, if she was angered or irritated, they'd turn an almost dark green or even pine, and when she's happy or ecstatic, they'd shine a lighter shade of emerald and sparkle lively. It varied to her emotions and she showed her many emotions and rants many times; sometimes it came out naturally and she could not stop it.

Also Sakura, who hated this part about herself the most, had a rather large forehead. Well it's not grandly big but just a bit over average. And still she gets teased about it from other girls. This forehead has made her very insecure and she always get the feeling someone is judging her rudely from afar and all the time. It was unfortunate.

The last thing and the most notable thing about Sakura Taiyuki was...

...that she had bright, vivid pink hair.

It was very, very rare. She has been asked multiple times if it was natural or dyed, and like usual she'd politely respond with '_It is very natural, thank you._'

This rosette had her pink hair to mid-back. Sadly she has wanted it to grow to her waist at least but her mother insists or actually forces her to keep it only that long. But even at the length, you could spot her from a mile away.

All of this sounds like she'd be a somewhat popular girl, a girl you'd want to be with, a girl who seems fun to be with, a girl who seems popular.

But it's the opposite.

_Exactly_ the opposite.

Sakura had people making fun of her, teasing her left and right. One day she thought she was gonna break and finally do something about it. But she wasn't sure what she was even gonna do. And she was scared to find out what she would do.

It was too much to her handle for a fragile girl like herself.

Her only three great friends kept her sane and she was forever grateful for it. She'd love to make up for everything but she couldn't. At all.

Sakura was also very poor. Barely had enough money to buy the makeup she wanted with her daily allowance and small part-time job.

Her parents aswell worked all day and she would usually, after school or work, come home to an empty home for herself. She'd be alone for many hours and her beloved parents would come home in the early hours of the day.

Sakura's parents love the rosette like there's no tomorrow. They make her feel like she's a treasure they've found on a deserted island. They just love her so dearly, and the girl in question loves that feeling and she also treasures it.

And when she gets home to the empty house, she uses the spare time to think.

Think about the future. Her life, Plain life, Just everything.

But one day, Sakura thought of something. It was a wish; A wish to be perfect and the girl who shines up the room when it's dull and it needs life.

Sakura wished to be perfect.

* * *

The bell rang a shrill ring throughout the hallways of school; indicating the many students it is time for lunch.

Doors flew open and soon students flooded the outside quad. Chatter and laughter filled the once quiet scene and everyone either sat down to eat or stood up to talk with others.

A blonde along with another blonde boy and a raven haired girl walked out with the crowd of students. They all took part in small talk as they walked over to a vacant spot below a huge tree, their favorite spot. The blonde girl sat next to the ravenette and looked around with an incredulous look in her baby blue eyes. The boy noticed that and spoke with his naturally spunky voice.

"What's up Ino?" He asked.

Said girl frowned.

"Where's Sakura?"

The three all looked around the courtyard with wandering eyes and didn't see any pink blotches anywhere at all. A deep and worried frown etched onto the boy's tan skin and the two girls did the same while all meeting eyes.

"...I don't know. You don't think it's Mari? Cause if it is..."

He drifted off as a scowl replaced the frown of despair earlier made. Naruto was his name and he had a soft spot for the pinkette.

Back when they were young he had the hugest crush on her and everyone knew about it, even herself. But as they grew up together -and these years included rejections and failed askings of dates- Naruto finally lost the childhood crush and the two grew together as brother and sister. Sakura was like the sister he has always wanted and he was the brother she never wanted.

Naruto was just so protective that at most times it was plain ridiculous.

One time some boy pushed Sakura down by accident; she had lost her balance when the boy accidentally got pushed into her and fell flat on her butt. Naruto saw the whole thing and chased the poor boy down with a deep, hateful scowl adorning his face the entire time.

Once he made it to the poor guy, he bluntly told him off and punched him hard in the cheek without any warning. Immediately they got into a pointless punching fight while the whole time Sakura was yelling at Naruto that it was an accident and after the incident the boy was never seen near Naruto again or Sakura.

A pale hand reached out and patted Naruto's shoulder reassuringly, resting on him as the owner of it smiled softly. The boy looked up with his electric blue eyes and they met silver, peachy ones that held the same worry he was feeling.

"Naruto-kun, she could just be talking to a teacher maybe...She would be the one to talk to a teacher after class."

Said boy thought for a moment and nodded. His signature grin grew on his face as he did.

"Thanks Hinata... But I can't help but just think about it."

The Hyuuga heiress frowned.

Hinata Hyuuga was somewhat a princess. Her raven hair that held matching blue highlights reached to her waist and her silver eyes were almond-shaped. She had soft, unblemished, pale skin to tie it all together. Sakura would always think of her a _hime_ princess... but, well she was a Hyuuga heiress after all...

Ino, the pale blonde, shook her head and glowered at Naruto with a frown.

"You can't just assume that Mari is stalking her."

The cheer captain finished with an audible 'Humph' to her sentence and crossed her pale arms together over her chest.

"She can take care of herself! You've gotta trust Sakus."

They all stared at each other for a small moment and shrugged it off, believing 'Sakus' could and will take care of herself. But they didn't know how wrong they just were.

* * *

Sakura sat in the stall of the second story bathroom. Muffled sobs echoed throughout the empty room as she cried into her cupped hands. Her long tresses curtained her arms and face. She was just bullied by a group of girls who've been prowling at her for almost most of high school. It made going to school seem like hell, and most of the time it was because of them.

After a couple of intakes of air, she unclasped her face and looked up with glassy eyes, timidly staring at the blank stall door in front of her.

It's gotten quiet now. They must be gone.

These girls were staying outside the bathroom door waiting and she knew it cause she could hear _her_ laughter even through the thick, wooden door. Her laugh was shrill and very distinctive to Sakura, horribly and unfortunately she was familiar with that cackle.

This girl was Mari Hyzuni. The leader of a group of girls and the meanest one. She was just plain evil for Sakura.

The pinkette felt battered from her usual words of hatred but for the first time in awhile her deadly rant got to Sakura. Mari was sneering her own parents and that was not the first time she has done it.

Mari has always belittled Sakura just for her own entertainment. Of course Sakura has tried to fight back most of the time but now she thought it was useless and instead thought it was best if she ignored them instead. Sometimes ignoring her worked and sometimes it didn't.

This time it didn't.

Mari said Sakura's parents were useless adults and she threatened to tell the whole school they were drug dealers. Sakura thought it was completely stupid to even spread that kind of rumor around, completely immature if you think about it but she knew the consequences of the rumor would be horrible. That would cause her to probably get kicked out of the school most likely and she was not gonna let that happen.

Opening the stall door open cautiously, the pinkette walked out and checked the time on her watch. It was halfway into lunch and she knew her friends were waiting for her.

Leaning against the door quietly and pressing her ear against it, she listened for anything. To her full relief there was nothing but faint taps on the floor indicating a person was walking far off down the school hall, much to her relief.

She opened the door slowly and peeked her flushed face out. When she saw no one but empty hallway, she dashed out and towards the double doors that lead to the quad.

Wiping her skirt off as she trotted towards the tree that occupied her friends, Sakura saw their faces light up from a distance. Naruto started waving both hands vigorously at her, signaling her to come over.

Sighing inwardly, she smiled and easily sat herself down next to Ino. The blonde girl smiled big in return and handed Sakura a onigiri from her box.

"Thanks." The pinkette said as she received the sloppy shaped rice ball. She never really brought lunches, it was only for special occasions if she ever did. Plus she couldn't exactly afford quality ingredients and even though she told her friends not to share their food with her, they did anyways. She took a bite right when the girl next to her spoke with a huge grin.

"Sakura where were you?!" Ino started, an excited sparkle in her eyes. "I've got big news."

All eyes went to her and awaited for her to speak. Ino was always the girl for gossip and news.

Sakura lowered her eyes to the bitten rice ball in her hand and shook her head.

"Talking to a teacher..."

She lied through her teeth and was relieved when Ino, Naruto and Hinata either nodded or sighed for relief.

"Okay good. So anyways guess what guys?"

"What?" Naruto was the first to speak. He was especially curious and he wanted to know now. Even if it was pretty dumb.

Ino giggled and continued.

"You know Sasuke Uchiha-"

Naruto groaned in disgust loudly. Loudly for a couple of heads to turn towards the group under the tree in wonder. After finishing his bellow of annoyance, Naruto looked at Ino with a frown.

"I don't wanna know about 'Prince Bastard'! ...Or his brother." Naruto's frown deepened. "...Or his whole family!"

"Naruto shut it! I'm sure Sakura and Hinata want to know..." She glared at the blonde across her,"..And his name is not 'Prince Bastard', idiot."

Sakura stifled a giggle but kept a straight face on. There was always petty arguments between these two. Sometimes there mistaken for brother and sister due to many things. For one there both blonde and have bright blue eyes, second there both loud and like to speak what's on their mind and lastly they are always having small arguments. It was pretty amusing to ponder about it, there were just too alike to not be relatives.

"As I was saying...Sasuke Uchiha is..." Ino trailed off.

She smiled like a goof and started giggling uncontrollably. They all looked at her like she was crazy, but it did look like it. The girl was cupping her mouth and giggling loudly into them while she figdited uncontrollably. Finally after stifling a couple of loud giggles down, Ino dug a magazine out of her bag with a huge smile still plastered on her face.

"...Ino what are you-"

Sakura was quieted by a magazine getting shoved into her face, harshly being shoved into her face. A silent grunt escaped her from surprise and she pushed it away immediately. Once it was gone, a deep scowl was revealed on her face.

"What is it?!"

Ino pulled up the magazine to show everyone and all eyes went wide from surprise.

Especially Sakura's.

Sasuke Uchiha was, of course, part of the Uchiha family. In Konoha the Uchihas were elite and even royalty. Literally royalty though. They had the king, queen, prince, royal system! Some thought it was ridiculous, but most thought it was amazing, especially since they had such a thing in a small town. The mayor of the town does occasions and events with them all the time. They really are a big thing.

As I was saying...Sasuke Uchiha was the one of the princes. He was Sakura's age, fifteen and every girl in Konoha High would die for him or his brother, Itachi Uchiha, who was eight-teen (turning nine-teen in about a week). These two princes were rarely seen out of the Uchiha Compound but no worry, they are seen in all magazines all of the time. T.V. shows as well. They are the most popular people in Konoha and maybe other places too.

Sasuke Uchiha was told to be mysterious and very secluded. Just like Itachi Uchiha. Magazines say that he has never been in a relationship, or in a lasting one. But now some rumors are spreading, like a wild fire, that Itachi and him are attending a school and some girls have a chance to woo them. And that school is-

"...Konoha High?! Th-That's where...We go there!" Sakura tripped over her words. "We're here right now!"

Sakura was at a loss of words as she scanned the cover of the Teen magazine just to make sure Ino wasn't pranking her. All over the cover was _'Konoha High', 'Prince Sasuke and Itachi going to school', 'You may have a chance!'_

"H-Hey Sakura...Calm down."

Naruto scooted towards the panicked pinkette slowly. He watched as her facial expression changed silently to either a huge smile or widened eyes and an open jaw. Probably both actually.

Suddenly she snatched the magazine in Ino's hands and stared at it with full attention; completely ignoring Naruto's worries.

Hinata however, was completely unaffected. Truth be told she had a huge liking for Naruto and not anyone else. The blonde didn't know it but practically everyone else did and she was completely scared if someone told him.

The Hyuuga watched as Sakura stared deeply into the front of the magazine with amusement flooding her jade eyes, shining a bright emerald hue. She looked overwhelmed with the fact of a prince going to a school where she has been attending.

"...This is amazing. Ino when did the word come out?"

Sakura lowered the magazine onto her lap and cut her eye sight away from it quickly. Averting her emerald eyes to said girl, she waited.

"Yesterday! They published this morning."

The blonde picked up the magazine from Sakura's lap and flipped through it quickly. Stopping on what seems to be her destination, she scanned the page for a moment. Her eyes stopped scanning when a small frown adapted her pale face.

"Shoot...They don't say when they are coming. Dammit! They better come at least tomorrow."

Inwardly Sakura sighed in despair. Why can't they just come tomorrow?!

Sakura slightly jumped when Naruto let out a laugh. She looked up to see him with crossed arms and sly smirk.

"If that bastard does come...I'll kill him!"

Glaring, Sakura scoffed at him and looked back at the magazine in Ino's hands. She stopped at the cover and admired the two brothers on it. She couldn't wait for their arrival.

* * *

"I'm home..."

The silence was all that greeted her.

She bent down and slipped her shoes and her bag joined the pair of shoes next to the door. Sakura walked down the small hallway to her living area. It wasn't big or huge, but it was decent.

In the middle of the small room was a love seat, red, and worn-out couch. In front of it was a small coffee table and a small T.V. She thanked the gods she had a T.V. though. If she didn't she would've been so lost when Ino would talk about celebrities or junk like that.

The floor was a light brown, wooden floor and the walls were just a plain white. Frames of family pictures and of Sakura adorned the paint-chipped walls and a small bookcase leaned on the wall behind the sofa. It was a cozy type of room, even if it was the size of her own room.

Sakura made her way to the couch and picked up the remote on the way. She turned the television on with an audible click and flipped through channels she didn't feel like watching. She was actually looking for her favorite show. It was all about Konoha and mostly about the Uchiha Royalty.

Finally finding it, Sakura sat down the remote on the table and leaned back into the stiff couch leisurely.

"...And welcome back to 'Konoha News'!"

_'Oh, Perfect timing!'_

The host Kiyuki Komi was a young-adult who was just plain gorgeous. Her curly, golden-brown hair reached down to her waist and her crystal blue eyes hypnotized people. It was a mystery why she wasn't married.

Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them while her eyes glued onto the slightly cracked screen.

"Today we are gonna talk about..."

_'Yeah, Yeah...The Uchiha Princes! I want to know when there coming to school Kiyuki.'_

"..._'The Missing Princess!_'"

'_What?'_

"Yes. If you haven't heard about this unknown princess...She's a mystery!"

A wave of laughter hit from the show's audience. While they all laughed at the odd joke, Sakura started thinking.

She didn't even hear about a_ 'Missing Princess'_ anywhere. Sakura was surprised Ino didn't tell her...

"We will talk more about this girl and her searching parents...After break!"

After hearing that the crowd cheered and clapped and soon the whole image of the talk show was replaced with commercials. Sakura used this time to dash to her bag at the front door and scoop her phone before walking all the way back. She was gonna talk to Ino about it. They would always call eachother if one of them was confused about anything.

Sitting down and dialing at the same time, Sakura brought the phone to her ear and watched the commercials with little interest as a couple of rings came through. Finally Ino's voice was heard.

"Hey Sakus! What's up?"

"Hey, did you hear about that '_Missing Princess'_ junk?"

Immediately Ino answered.

"Oh, Oh! I was just watching it! I wonder who she could be...Lucky girl might see Sasuke-kun or Itachi-kun."

A faint giggle was heard and Sakura sighed.

"...Yeah maybe. I'm just confused on when this all started...I wonder who she is."

"I know! I wonder if-"

They both stopped talking when the show came back on and the host was now sitting in front of a big screen. Kiyuki was now looking into the camera with a fake smile adorning her pale, unblemished face.

"Welcome back! Now as I was saying...The Missing Princess' parents are gonna have a special appearance tonight and we are hoping you, the viewers, can offer some information for our mystery girl."

Ino and Sakura were eerily silent.

"Without a further ado...Please welcome your highness...King and Queen Haruno! They reside here in Konoha as well."

As she said the last part, two _gorgeous_ people came out. Sakura watched on the tiny screen a mid-aged women and men, side-by-side, walk out from the side and onto the two chairs by Kiyuki.

The man had very handsome features. His dark brunette hair looked well-combed and it was parted to the side with gel. His eyes were emerald, strangely almost like Sakura's own, and they shone brightly under the light above them and around. He had a beautiful suit on. It was like a black tuxedo with many small details. Also he held a polite smile that made his high cheek bones stand out and it tied everything together.

The women looked stunning. She didn't even look her age. Her skin was practically glowing and her eyes were as silver as dimes and quarters. Her grin showed pearl white teeth and her gown matched them. A white, strapless dress that fluffed at the waist and it held legible glitter and diamonds, maybe real ones too.

That last thing and most notable thing about this women was...

...that she had bright, vivid pink hair.

"S-Sakura..."

Ino's wobbly words made Sakura come back to reality and she couldn't stop staring at the couple.

"...Yes?"

"That girl...has hair just like yours...and that guy has eyes..."

"...just like me?"

She finished it for Ino.

"...Yeah."

The two quieted and watched the couple sit down with full elegance and poise. Kiyuki smiled at them and crossed her legs while leaning into their chair, a somewhat fake smile on her lips.

"So...King and Queen Haruno...Where do you think your daughter is?"The pinkette was the first to answer.

"I honestly don't know Kiyuki-san. That is why Kezuki and I are here tonight."

Kiyuki nodded with a smile still plastered onto her face.

"What do you have to say Haruno-san?"

Kezuki Haruno lost his smile and sighed almost silently.

"We've been searching for my daughter in almost every country and we stopped here in Konoha hopefully being able to find her..."

"May I ask how you lost her Haruno-san?"

Kezuki frowned and nodded.

"We...gave her up for adoption when she was a baby."

Many gasps of shock filled the room and one also came from Ino and Sakura. The two girls watched intently for more.

After the gasps and mumbles died down, Kiyuki spoke without a smile now.

"If you don't mind...Can you tell us why?"

Immediately the king shoke his head.

"No. I am sorry but it's personal."

In agreement, his wife nodded slowly and frowned.

"That's perfectly understandable! Now for some more interrogation..."

Kiyuki said jokingly, receiving chuckles from both distraught parents and a bellow of laughter from the audience. They just laugh at anything...

"Okay...So have you seen her at all since then?"

The women shook her head and her frown deepened, showing her age by slight wrinkles.

"Unfortunately no...I can barely remember what she looks like. All I remember is her pink hair that matches my own."

Sakura felt her jaw drop to the floor and she was almost for sure she almost dropped the phone in her hand. She also heard Ino gasp loudly into the phone. The crowd mumbled once more and Kiyuki gave the two a reassuring smile.

"Well Haruno-san...I am truly sorry. She must be beautiful if she has your hair and hopefully your emerald eyes Haruno-san!"

She looked over at Kezuki with her smile still on.

"If only we knew...Wait a second, do you remember her name Haruno-san?"

Kiyuki asked almost to eargely and she leaned out of her chair out of her own will. Everyone was silent and awaiting for either one to speak and answer her crucial question.

Kezuki leaned back into the cushioned seat with a small frown still lingering on his lips. Shaking his head, he looked over at his pink-headed wife with rock-hard eyes.

"No...We don't."

Kiyuki gasped and so did the audience. The hostess placed a hand on her chest softly, indicating silent heart pain and deeply frowned.

"That must make it worse! Don't worry King and Queen Haruno! We will find your daughter."

Cheering roared throughout the room.

"You will find your petal-haired daughter here in Konoha, I swear it!"

She turned to the camera and looked straight into, straight at the at-home audience. Cheering still lingered in the background as she spoke loudly.

"If you happen to spot a pink-haired girl, with-or-without emerald eyes...Call us! You never know...You could have talked to a princess today!"

After her request, the camera zoomed away from her and all the way out until you could see the cheering audience and smiling King and Queen. With that a number scrolled onto the screen and it was over. Commercials came back on and Sakura was still staring at her screen with an open mouth.

Ino must've been doing the same since she hasn't anything at all. Silence, except the talking from commercials, lingered into the room.

Finally Ino spoke, but with a soft and wobbly voice.

"Sa-Sakura...?! You still there...?"

Sakura blinked.

"Ye-Yeah."

Silence came back and resided for a moment until Ino spoke again.

"Sakura...They just described your appearance...on national T.V...on Konoha news...The most popular show in Konoha..."

Sakura reeled from that sentence and she felt sweat bead onto her forehead and mix in with her _vivid pink hair_.

"...Ye-Yeah they did."

Silence once again moved in until a shrill scream and conclusion rang through Sakura's phone.

"You are the 'Missing Princess', Sakura _Haruno_!"

* * *

**Ahhhhh! This story came to me when I watched a pageant. Sakura is a missing princess and she is very surprised and...something else that'll be announced in the next chapter! *smirk smirk smirk***

**Itachi and Sasuke will actually be introduced next chapter~**

**I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes or anything wrong...I will edit this all soon.**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and they make my day and night!**

**Until next chapter~! ;)**


	2. Here we go

**A/N- **

**Heyo! I rarely do an announcement at the beginning of a story just...cause. Ehehe. Well anyways, I forgot to mention Sakura's mom, Queen Haruno, pink hair unlike her canon-self. Same with her father. There different because it helps the story...I'm sorry if it bothers you. :(**

**Well back to the story...!**

* * *

"You are the 'Missing Princess', Sakura _Haruno_!"

Said girl's eye widened a fraction bigger. It seemed as if they were gonna pop out anytime. Her grip on the phone was loosening and if it wasn't for Ino she would've dropped it and sat there looking at the television with bug eyes.

"...We got to...We got to get you to your parents Sakura!"

She finally blinked.

"What! No, they can't be my parents, I think I would know that."

Sakura vaguely heard Ino groan loudly. Glaring down towards her phone, the pinkette waited for her sometimes obnoxious friend to continue.

"Forehead, they literally just described you on television and you look exactly like a child that the two Harunos could have. Explain that."

Despite cringing in frustration from her nickname, Sakura sighed and thought long.

You have to admit, she is right.

_"If you happen to spot a pink-haired girl, with-or-without emerald eyes...Call us! You never know...You could have talked to a princess today!"_

The pink-haired girl inwardly sighed. What was gonna happen now? Everyone knew her as the pink-haired girl everywhere. Stores where she practically goes everyday, School and her neighborhood. She was the only girl with petal color hair and shining emerald eyes. What was this gonna do to her? Was anyone calling the show?!

Maybe she could dye her hair...But she wouldn't want to do that to her rare pale pink hair and plus her friends would go crazy if she did. It seemed to be her only choice. Drastic measures...

She was so lost in though that she almost didn't hear Ino talk.

"Yes...May I talk to-"

"What?"

"Shush!...Sorry. Yeah, I watched your recent airing and I wanted to tell you that I know a pink-"

Sakura blanched and was choking on words. She had to act fast.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing?! Pig, Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

She heard a faint giggle. That little witch...

Sakura jumped up from her couch and ran to the door. She was gonna sprint to Ino's home. Yes she was crazy. Although the blonde's home wasn't very far from her small, hut-like home. It was up the hill and around the corner.

"...Forehead, Shut it! Anyways-...Oh okay..."

Sakura slipped her shoes on and ran out the door, after closing it loudly. She ran up the hill full speed and talked into the phone at the same time.

"What pig..." A couple pants. "... Did they hang up on you?"

Sakura hoped she was right. Maybe they actually found their real daughter...Maybe. She was almost on top of the hill when Ino replied sadly.

"No forehead. They put me on hold."

Inwardly cheering inside, Sakura smirked. But the sly, crooked smile was replaced with wide eyes and a frown. That means they didn't find the girl there searching for and Ino can still tell them. She groaned loudly as she kept running to her friend's home.

"Damn Sakura...What are you doing? Your breathing so loud!"

Said girl felt a bead of sweat form on her brow.

"...Oh nothing." She said breathlessly. With that she shut her phone and slipped it into her pocket, leaving a confused Ino.

Finally the pinkette made to the front of Ino's home. She took note that her parents weren't here because no cars were parked in their driveway. Perfect. She could barge in and beat the crap out of her.

She fast walked to the front door and knew exactly where they left their spare key. A pale hand shoot towards a potted plant next to the door and found a small silver key. Grinning slyly, Sakura stuck the key into the keyhole and twisted. The tiny click indicated the door unlocking. Her free hand met the golden door knob and twisted it until the door opened. She stuffed the key into her pocket carelessly and shut the door with her heel before running upstairs.

The frantic girl ran down the hall and barged into her friend's room with a deep, serious scowl adorning her heart-shaped face. Ino looked over with slightly wide eyes, her lips parted to say something but was stopped when she averted her baby blue eyes to the phone in her hand.

"..Oh. Yes I would like to inform you..."

The blonde got up from her bed cautiously and kept her eyes on Sakura. The pinkette was glaring at Ino, warning her to put the phone down and pretend this didn't just happen. Ino started walking, while keeping her eyes directed on Sakura for safety measures, to the back of her room and after the long pause on the phone she continued.

"...I'm sorry. As I was saying I found a pink-haired girl-"

In a flash, Sakura sprinted towards Ino and tackled her. With a grunt, the two fell and Ino was caged by Sakura. The pinkette kept her glare and pointed a finger at her.

"You better not-"

"A pink haired girl! She has emerald eyes! Sh-She-"

Before she could continue, Sakura clamped the hand that held a finger accusingly onto Ino's mouth. They glared at each other, but Sakura lost the staring match when she winced loudly and jumped off Ino. The blonde bit her hand hard and swiftly continued talking to the women on the phone. She sounded quite crazy.

"Pink...Pi-Pink hair..." Ino stood up. "She has emerald eyes...like King Haruno! She's their- Oof!"

Sakura once again tackled Ino, but this time Ino just dropped the phone and held her ground. After a quick glare, the two girls dove onto the floor to retrieve the phone. But Ino was faster.

Her right hand was on Sakura's face, pushing her away while she was thrashing and attempting to grab her hair, and her left hand had the phone back to her ear. Grinning slyly, Ino continued talking to the puzzled women.

"I'm really sorry. But yes we have a pink haired girl with emerald eyes!...Yes! Really? Yeah we're free tommorow...Okay 5;30? Sweet, Thank you."

With that Ino shut the phone and threw it onto her bed with a small thump. She averted her accomplished gaze to her flustered friend. She stifle a laugh when she saw her face. The heart-shaped face of hers was red and her cheeks were puffed as she locked her lips together, probably trying not to curse her out, and her hair was tousled from all the fighting that just happened.

"Heya forehead." With a slender finger, Ino poked said girl in the forehead lightly. "We have an appointment tomorrow at 5:30 with King and Queen Haruno's supervisor. We'll be going to my house after school to get ready, 'kay?"

Sakura's eyebrows knitted closer together.

"You! You...I can't believe you just-"

Before she could continue, Ino's phone rang from the bed. The two looked over at and Ino turned back to her frantic friend with a smile.

"Hold that thought."

The cheer captain walked over to the ringing device and picked it up. Opening it, ceasing it from the shrill rings, she brought it to her ear.

"Hello?...Oh hey Naruto...Yeah Sakura's the lost princess...Oh I know right!"

"Put it on speaker." Sakura said as she sat on the bed with a scowl. Ino complied and sat down on the bed with Sakura as she held the phone between them.

"Naruto you're on speaker with Sakura and I."

A loud gasp and it followed with Naruto's estatic voice.

"Sakura! You're a princess Sakura! Can I call you Sakura-hime?!"

She sighed while Ino started thinking about the nickname. She would use it sometimes.

"No Naruto! And I am not the princess. There can be other girls...There is other girls!"

"Sakura-hime, we all know you're the princess. Seriously though, It makes sense."

Ino said as she sat the phone down between the two of them and crossed her arms after to emphasize her point. In response Sakura glared at her.

"Yeah Sakura. I rewatched the whole thing...Twice! It makes sense...Did you guys call? 'Cause I did."

Sakura blanched. Great.

"Yupe! We're meeting tomorrow at 5:30."

Naruto sighed.

"I better cancel my appointment then..."

"You can come with us!"

"Oh! Of course! I've got to be there for my Sakura-hime!"

Sakura didn't even listen to their conversation. She was drowning in her thoughts. Aside from the fact she can't be a princess, It made complete sense. But in the back of her mind she'd remind herself that the 'Missing Princess' was somewhere else, not here in Konoha. Then her and her friends would resume back to their normal lives and laugh at this when the time came.

But if she was a princess that would make her life change drastically. In a good way too. She would become rich and own practically anything she desires, live in a house five times bigger than her present one, meet other princes and royalty, be on television...Be popular...

Be perfect.

The one thing that she has wished for _could_ come true. Maybe even would come true.

She shoke the idea from her mind and sighed. Sakura was completely lost and mostly scared about tommorow. But deep inside she was excited to see if it was true.

* * *

Sakura was combing her long tresses while staring at herself with empty eyes. She was getting lost in her own stare as she once again drowned herself with thoughts.

The pinkette talked to her parents about the whole princess thing last night.

She awaited for them to come home and the wait lasted until one o' clock in the morning. The two were very surprised to see her sitting on the couch half-asleep. When they were told the couple immediately agreed and thought it would be a nice chance.

But the thing about telling them was that she was told a secret.

_FlashBack_

"Sweetie, Why are you awake? You should be in bed."

The brunette women said gently as she sat next to her daughter. Her emerald eyes met her blue ones with a worried glint. Sakura was unsure if they would get mad or not. Sometimes they were hard to predict and sometimes they were as easy to read a billboard sign. It was complicated.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

Her mother's worried tone made her crumble a bit, but she had to tell them.

"Well...Have you guys heard of the 'Missing Princess'?"

Both parents glanced at each other for a mere second and returned their serious gaze back to her. Her mother nodded slowly.

"I've heard a couple of things...Why do you ask?"

She gulped.

"We'll...They described her today and from what it sounds like...It sounds like me. Pink hair, emerald eyes."

Sakura paused and was waiting if they wanted to say anything. Silence was all she received and she continued.

"Okay...I didn't want Ino to call but she called Konoha TV and she told them about me 'cause they asked viewers to call if they could find King and Queen Haruno's daughter!...And...And so Naruto, Ino and I are going to meet their supervisor after school at 5:30. An-And Kiyuki zoomed out..and then they were-"

"Sakura calm down."

Sakura's father said softly. She was tumbling over her words, afraid that they might get angry or upset.

"It's okay Sakura! You can go...It's best to make sure if you are the princess or not. You know, Just to clear your mind from it."

She stared at him for a moment. He was right. If she went she could find out if she actually is a princess.

"...You're not mad?"

Sakura's mother smiled.

"Nope."

She thought for a moment.

That was easy. But something was bothering her. Her parents would allow her, aside from the almost 100% idea of her being the child of some other couple, to go and check. It was a little odd in a way. Her curiosity was now piqued and she had to ask. You know...Like to clear her mind from it.

"So it's okay to check if I am another couple's child?"

She said it almost too accusingly. The couple before her, to her own surprise, eyes both widened drastically but as soon as they broadened they went back to their almond-shape as if nothing happened. They exchanged long gazes that left Sakura looking at them with question.

The two returned their now stotic gazes to the pinkette. Her face was different however. Her emerald eyes were widened and her lips were parted an inch.

"Sakura...We have something to tell you. Please don't be upset..."

Said girl continued her confused stare and didn't answer. What would they be telling her?

"No matter what everything will be normal after I tell you this. I promise."

Her mother said with a small smile. The brunette seized Sakura's hand with her own and caged them together gently. All the petal haired girl could do was wait.

Blue met emerald longingly.

"You're adopted."

...

Sakura replayed last night to herself as she combed her hair. She has been brushing the pink mane for over twenty-minutes. Despite going to sleep very late last night, she couldn't sleep. She only slept for four hours until waking up and not being able to fall under the sleeping spell. She just couldn't. Now she has been awake atleast for an hour, combing her now silky-to-the-touch pink hair, clad in her school uniform, ready to go, and she was alone at home now that her parents left. Could she even call them her parents now?

After they told her the news she would've never guessed, all she did was stare at them with bugging eyes and a quivering mouth. At first she was angry. Angry that they wouldn't tell her before, how it was a secret and the worse secret. She didn't reply after that and her mother squeezed her hand like consultant would've. Next after anger, she was extremely upset, sad, anything of the sort. Tears filled her emerald eyes, making them shine more than usual, and she ran to her room; Leaving her two parents behind.

With that, she cried herself to sleep while still being shaken from the news.

She put down the brush onto her bed and stared at it with her gloomy eyes. Now she was in a state of denial.

To confirm everything she had to go to the King and Queen's supervisor and had to make sure. All she would tell herself is that it was just a really weird dream or her parents were just tugging her leg. But then that wouldn't make sense. They were completely serious and what kind of joke is that? A cruel, sadistic one. Maybe it was true...

Her emerald eyes were shaded into a dark viridian and they were clouded a bit.

Now she wasn't exactly excited for school.

Everyone at Konoha High watched 'Konoha News'...Hence the name, but they must've watched the 'Missing Princess' segment and they are all gonna recognize her today. Great way to start her day.

* * *

Sakura walked towards the castle-like school with a small frown.

Her pale hands gripped onto the bag of her briefcase with a pressure to make her knuckles tinge white. She was...scared. She didn't really know why though.

No one even took notice or acknowledgment to her. Well despite her friends, but she was like a mistake. No one liked them and wanted to get rid of them before they could do worse.

Well that's how she felt inside.

Sakura walked into the quad with her head hanging down, her long pink tresses curtained her away from anyone. She practically felt the stares more than she saw them. Just like she predicted.

"Sakura-hiiiime!"

Her name, unnecessarily prolonged suffix, was heard from in front of her and Sakura already knew exactly who it was.

"Sakura-him-"

"Hey Naruto."

She cut him off before he could say the dreaded name again. Her eyes finally looked up and her hair fell back to its original spot as she stood up properly. A white-toothed, huge grin welcomed her as she couldn't help but smile lightly back.

"You ready for today? Your hair looks really nice."

Unwillingly she looked down at a tress of the petal hair and she was surprised. It looked longer than usual and more silkier. It even held its' own shine. A hue of pink spread almost unnoticeably across her face from the compliment. She rarely received compliments; Aside from her parents and Ino...and friends. Naruto always complimented her but for some reason she felt a warmth arise in her chest. Weird.

"Thanks Naruto. You look especially...energetic today."

Sakura said as she smiled greatly at him. Naruto really had a gift to brighten up people's moods.

His grin grew wider.

"Of course I am. Your officially gonna be crowned princess today!...I'm gonna be best friends with a princess."

The last part included a dramatic sob and a huge bear hug from him. She squeaked when she literally scooped off her feet. Naruto held her up with his arms wrapped around her waist and his face met with her flustered cheek.

Her pale hand shot towards his shoulder and pushed harshly.

"He-hey let go!"

"Yeah...Let go Naruto."

The two stopped and looked towards the shrill voice. He still didn't let go though.

The girl walked over and picked up a tress of the silky pink hair that overflowed from Naruto's grip, which was tightening almost protectively.

"Wow Sakura. Your hair looks especially...vivid today. Care to teach me your methods? Oh wait...You can't 'cause all you is cry."

She frowned. Defeated from just that one insult. Naruto however wouldn't stand down. He, especially, hated this girl.

"Stop it Mari. No one thinks this funny...Besides you and your sadistic sense of what you call humor."

Sakura was slightly surprised by his remark but she didn't show it, she was quite grateful for it though because it lowered Mari's defense. She watched as Mari frowned and scoffed. She turned to walk away but stopping abruptly, she turned back just a little and said over her shoulder, words dripping with disgust.

"There's no way your the princess. There's no way you can even _be _a princess, Period! Don't even call 'Konoha News'!"

Sakura's eyes widened.

Once again her words got to her again.

The feeling of warmth in her chest earlier vanished and was replaced with a cold pressure she couldn't even explain, but yet it was very familiar.

Naruto's grip loosened and she felt her feet on the pavement. She stood there watching coldly as Mari walked to the inside of school. Sakura also noted everyone was staring at her. This made her feel even more uncomfortable. Everyone saw what just happened and she was for sure everyone heard it.

Emerald eyes watered silently as she frowned. Why'd she let her get to her?

"Sakura...You know she's wrong."

Naruto said as placed a big hand on her shoulder.

"...No it's fine." She smiled. "...I know she is. We will prove it after school."

Sakura turned to face Naruto. His blue eyes widened in surprise. She was grinning.

It was rare for her to actually grin. She didn't even grin in pictures. The pinkette would just smile a fake curve of her lips and it would be all over. This grin though, held a lot of silent meanings.

Sakura ignored his surprised stare and started walking towards the school, all eyes on her. But once in her life...She felt confident and didn't care about everyone's stares. It was a weird, foreign feeling for her but she strangely liked it. And she was a strange person so it made sense.

* * *

"...Okay hold still Billboard. I'm just adding finishing touches!...Don't blink."

The swipe of the mascara was put on her left eye and Ino smiled once she backed up and viewed her piece of art. She has been doing Sakura's makeup right when they got home from school.

Ino checked if there was any mistakes of her makeup or hair and when she was for sure it was perfect, the blonde placed both her hands onto her hip and grinned.

"Damn Sakura, you look like a doll. Here take a look."

She pulled out a purple mirror from her right and handed it to Sakura to examine herself. The pinkette gripped onto the mirror and her eyes widened drastically.

This didn't look like her at all.

Her pink hair was curled at the end and bounced all around her shoulders and back. It held the very same shine it held earlier today but it glistened under the light. Plus it looked silky to the touch and she was sure it was too.

And for her makeup...

She looked like a doll, just like Ino said. Her pale face was almost porcelain with a little blush to tie the knot and not enough to overdo it. Her eyes were magnificent looking. The emerald reflected everything in sight and look bold with the eye liner and multiple layers of mascara. And a little green eye shadow was dabbed onto her eye lid, emphasizing the green glint in her own sea foam eyes. It was just...flawless.

Plus it was a change for the pinkette. She never wore makeup. Two reasons. She couldn't afford it and Second, she didn't how to use it. Sometimes, well rarely, she would purchase mascara and put it on everyday before school. But it would always clamp and bundle her naturally long ones together to the point where you can notice the mistake from far away. It was just awful. She didn't even wear lip gloss either.

After taking another long look, the petal haired girl looked towards her blonde. Ino was looking proudly at her.

"You are princess material Sakura. Well shall we get your outfit on?"

"...Thanks and...I didn't bring an outfit."

Ino laughed, letting Sakura grow confused.

"No worries Forehead! Your gonna wear an outfit of mine!"

Inwardly Sakura grinned. Ino was practically a fashion master. She knew all small methods of beauty and she was proud enough to share them. Plus her wardrobe was in season and should be seen in magazines. It was just crazy.

"Well alright."

"Okay let's go!" She grabbed Sakura from her seat and rushed her to the closet. The stunned girl was just letting her body go limp and letting Ino practically throw articles of clothing to try on. She complied and tried dresses and anything formal.

Sakura was actually _very_ excited about this. More excited than she anticipated or expected.

**Whoa it got a little dark in the middle. Sorry.**

**Well I apologize for any mistake, I will fix them soon. I'm having...problems right now.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Reviews make me cry harshly and are always appreciated! :))**


	3. Princess Material

Ino let a squeal of delight slip her lips as Sakura walked out of her huge closet.

The blonde's eyes sparkled as Sakura waltz in with a scowl. She didn't mind the harsh glare she was receiving however.

"Ino...This is the ninth one I've tried on. And plus we've got to go soon!"

"Yeah, Yeah...But this one isn't _princess_ material either...Next one forehead. I'll be waiting! Scurry along now..."

Sakura groaned in disgust and shot Ino one last death glare before turning back into the walk-in closet.

"Seriously, Hurry up though forehead...We've got to get there a couple of minutes earlier."

In response Sakura mumbled a soft 'yes' as she removed the red dress and sat it down on the floor.

Ino had chosen multiple outfits for Sakura and in the past thirty minutes the poor pinkette was playing as her live doll. Though they never agreed on one outfit and probably this would be the last one to try on because they really had to leave. But she would need Ino's approval. Ino would not let her friend get embarrassed by royalty just because Ino, the fashion goddess, chose the wrong outfit.

Sakura finally put on the last outfit, one she chose herself, and a silent smile plastered onto her face. She thought it...reasonable. Well actually she loved it and she hoped Ino would like it too. Sakura had really never made outfits or cute ones. Going out she would wear sweatpants or jeans and just a regular T-shirt and tennis shoes. It was because she couldn't such beautiful outfits or accessories.

And now to finish her outfit of choice, Sakura walked on over to the stack of shoes and picked out matching nude heels that had a belt strap across the top. The smiling girl put them on with ease and finished the outfit with simple studs for earrings. Then it was finished.

Sakura liked how simple the outfit is. She was always a fan of simple jewelry, clothing, anything. She never wanted to show off or wear blinding clothing or anything of the sort.

The pinkette walked out and made sure to close the closet door behind her because she knew she had chosen the right outfit. Strolling with a smile to her blonde friend, she inwardly frowned when Ino deeply frowned and got up to go to her. The blonde examined her for a moment then with a shake of her head, she spoke.

"No, No...This won't do. Plus I didn't even make this outfit forehead! It's too simple for my taste."

"But simples my taste...Pig! Please I actually really like this outfit."

Ino shook her head immediately, Making Sakura a tad frustrated.

"Nope! If you're going to be a princess you have got to stand out Sakura-hime."

"Don't call me that..."

Sakura sighed before continuing.

"...But...um.."

She was searching for a reason to make her stubborn friend just live with her choice. But everything the pink-haired girl could think of was foolish so she just spit out a random answer.

"W-We gotta go. I'm going to the car."

"Hey...Wait!"

With that Sakura dashed out of her bedroom and downstairs, where the Yamanka couple was sitting.

These two adults were almost like Sakura's second set of parents. She was close to Ino's parents because when they were little Sakura would always come to their house. Mostly everyday in fact. And then throughout the years they became sisters and soon Inoichi and Misuki Yamanaka became parents to the petal-haired girl.

"Bye Ino's parents," She said jokingly, which they responded to with a small chuckle and 'bye'.

"Well be going!...C'mon Ino."

The last part was hushed and as Ino ran downstairs in her white pumps, she had almost tripped but nothing could beat the scowl on her pale face. Inwardly Sakura chuckled and continued her way out to the front door.

Once the two girls were outside, Ino pulled her phone out from her white clutch purse.

"...Where is Naruto?!"

Sakura sighed.

"I dunno. He better get-"

As if on cue, the sound of a car echoed through their ears and an orange pick-up truck drove in front of them. Naruto's head popped out when the window slid down half way.

"Get in! Hurry you slow pokes!"

Sakura vaguely heard Ino groan in disgust but they didn't have time to talk. The two girls climbed into Naruto's vehicle and Ino sat in the back due to embarrassment. She did not like Naruto's car one bit.

"Naruto, why'd you use this car?! It's horrible."

The blonde boy just laughed in response. Sakura however enjoyed this car. It was roomy in the inside and comfortable and that was all that mattered.

"My mom took the other car and left my dad and I alone with this car because she went shopping. My _other_ is in the work shop. This was the only one I had and plus it's my favorite one Ino."

Ino scoffed.

"This is horrible to drive in with! You could see miles away due to its...stupid orange."

"Orange happens to be my favorite color !...Anyways you ready for this Sakura-hime? You look gorgeous."

Sakura laughed softly and smiled at him, ignoring Ino's sighs of displeasure in the back.

"Thanks Naruto and yeah. I'll be honest but I am a little nervous."

Naruto let out a hearty laugh.

"You'll be fine Sakura-hime! You are defiantly the princess."

"He's right Sakura. You have got to be the princess. It only makes sense."

Ino said with a casual stare. Sakura looked out the window but was still listening intently to them.

"Just remember Sakura. Poise, manners and elegance. That's all you should remember."

Sakura nodded slowly and said those three words in her mind.

_Poise, manners and elegance._

* * *

The orange pick-up drove up to the most beautiful garden.

The three inside said vehicle were awing at it.

Flowers and statues were everywhere. A fountain was in mostly every area as they drove down the cobble-stoned path, probably it led to the building where they were hoping to get to.

Once they got past that they were welcomed by what they were anticipating. A almost-castle-like building was behind the already breath-taking garden. It was like a castle, probably it was actually. It was grand and big. In front of it was a huge fountain with a weird pattern in the middle but it was still gorgous. The pavement was a nude, vintage tile but to the right seemed to be a parking-lot.

And that's where they went of course.

People in suits and dresses walked by and inside the huge building. All Sakura could think right was if this was even a house. It looked like one of those 5-star hotels that she had seen on computers and televisions. Something she had dreamed of.

Once they were parked Naruto leaned back into his seat with wide-eyes and Sakura looked at him with a worried expression.

"Are you sure this is where the supervisor lady said to go Ino?"

Ino blinked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure it is...Let's go."

And they did. The doors opened and they all poured out of the car. Beside them was black cars. All expensive and desirable looking. And compared to Naruto's rusty, orange pick-up truck, they would win in an instant. Upon thinking that Ino sneered and continued walking to the entrance of the castle house. Naruto snaked his arm around Sakura's shoudler and moved the frozen girl.

She was completely nervous now.

Maybe Ino's choice in clothing was correct. Because every women that had seen walked by with poise had beautiful dresses on that held complicated designs and patterns, while hers was as plain as day. She inwardly smacked herself. Note to self: Listen to Ino now.

Naruto pulled Sakura along with a small grin. He seemed excited about it and Ino was in front of them walking fast but Sakura could tell she was trying to walk like she was on a walkway. Sakura inwardly laughed but on the outside her eyes were wide looking around at everyone.

Once they made it to the entrance gate they were stopped by a guard. Sakura would've expected it anyways. There were guards everywhere, even they walked by at least four on their way to the front gate.

Ino stopped and turned to the stern looking man with a stern look aswell on her face. Sakura and Naruto watched casually as Ino smiled at the guard.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Afternoon. Why are you?"

Ino inwardly sighed.

"We are here to see Queen and King Haruno's supervisor...You know to test for the mystery princess."

The guard looked down at a book and flipped through it swiftly. His hard eyes reading every page.

"Wa-Wait...You didn't even ask for my name. It's Ino Yamanaka and the girl who is testing is Sak-"

"Your not in here."

"What?"

Oddly Sakura felt her heart sink a bit. She didn't have an appointment?

"Your not in the book. Please leave or I will be happy enough to escort you."

Ino's face cringed into scowl and a deep frown as he fist slightly clenched.

Naruto lowered his mouth to Sakura's ear and whispered under his breath to her-

"Oh crap, here we go..."

Sakura laughed quietly from Naruto's remark but inside she was slightly upset. This was her chance to prove herself and it was gone.

Then Ino sighed loudly before putting on a polite but horribly strained smile. The guard however, held his stone hard expression and it made Sakura slightly uncomfortable.

"Excuse me but I'm sure that I have an appointment. Check again please."

"Mam, I'm sure that you're not in the book. Please. Leave."

Sakura inwardly cringed at his harsh tone. He seemed to have a short temper. And Ino was just testing him now. Naruto was thinking the same thing and was about to cut in when Ino continued their argument.

"Sir. Please. Check again. I can assure-"

"No. Leave."

"You...! You better check again or I will me-"

And she was interrupted when a women ran towards them with a worried expression. Her hands waved at them to stop as she continued fast-walking towards. She couldn't exactly run because her black heels were so high that they seemed they would've snapped if she did.

She had black hair and brown eyes. And to top off her business-like appearance, said inky hair tied up into a bun and she had glasses on, making her brown eyes a lighter color. The business outfit she had on fit her form perfectly though. A black pencil skirt that reached to the top of her knees and a black blouse that was tucked in neatly.

"H-Hey! Calm down you two!"

Her voice was slightly shrill and loud but it held an elegant tenor to it. It fit her perfectly. Her frazzled appearance also stood out. Her hair was slightly messy and frizzy and she had faint bags under eyes. She must be the supervisor. It would seem like it anyways.

Upon hearing that the guard and Ino turned to the women. Ino slightly jumped hearing her voice and her eyes were slightly widened unlike the stone, icy guard. He seemed unphased and he simply turned on his heel to face the frazzled women at the other side of the gate which was the thing that started the whole argument and quarrel between the two.

The women, with her two hands and nervous smile, motioned at them slowly to stop and calm down. They complied to her silent message and Ino loosened her tense shoulders with a smile and sigh. The guard however stood there silently giving the women a stoic look that meant really nothing.

"Oh hello. I'm Ino and you are?"

Sakura watched with curious eyes while Naruto was staring at the scene with the same curiosity in his orbs.

The women backed up a bit from the steel gate and gave her a small bow to which Ino returned politely.

"I am the supervisor for the royal families here...I'm guesing your here for the missing princess?"

Ino nodded.

"Okay your lucky. We were about to close- Wait where is she?"

The blonde let a chuckle slip her lips and she moved to the side to reveal Sakura in Naruto's protective grip. The pinkette smiled at the black-haired women and Naruto loosened his grip, but just slightly.

The women's brown eyes widened drastically.

"W-Wow...You fit the description..._perfectly_!"

Ino and Naruto grinned truimphently. Sakura's smile grew a fraction upon hearing that.

The women motioned to the guard to open the door.

"Open the door. Please."

Once it was opened she spread her arms out and grinned.

"Come in! Follow me if you three will."

"Of course...May I have your name?"

Ino said elegantly. Sakura noted that too.

Ino would be perfect princess material in her opinion. She had the big three. _Poise, manners and elegance. _She had perfect poise, her stance was straight-up and she walked like a feline. She never wasted a step or move. For manners it was apparent just by the way she introduced herself...Well despite the whole guard incident. But she was open and leisurely but at the same time polite and charming. Lastly for elegance...That was also apparent. Somewhat a mixture of manners and poise. She walked and talked beautifully.

That was Sakura strived for practically. Not to be Ino but to be what she called 'princess material'.

The women let out a nervous chuckle before answering the blonde's question.

"Oh yes...Excuse me for not saying it sooner! It's Miki Aidoshi. But please just call me Miki. I'd prefer it."

Awkwardly Miki nodded and didn't wait for a response but instead she turned on her heel and motioned the trio to follow. Ino gave Sakura and Naruto a sideways glance before shrugging. Naruto stifled a slight excited laugh.

The Uzumaki was and has been very excited for this. He was looking forward to see a peak in his pink best friend's life. He, as one of closet friends, knew she was going down hill and going even deeper. He has always tried to help her and that's what made him so protective over the fragile girl.

He knew for a fact that _she_ was the princess.

He knew it right when he turned it onto _'Konoha News' _and watched the segment.

Naruto rarely watched that talk show or just talk shows period. He always expected to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha appear most of the time and some other celebrities. And he was correct on that. He hated how that '_arrogant prick family'_ would go up on stage, do nothing but talk in their 'fancy' dialect, receive a tons more fans and stalkers then leave with even more money. Note- This was all quoted by Naruto Uzumaki himself.

Even if he had never met them in real-life or actually know what's behind their curtains, he would still find a way to despise them.

And if Sakura met them, and he knew she probably would, he hoped that their royal aura and arrogance won't get to her innocent self. That would just make him furious and he would go on over and complain to them why they would do that to his Sakura-hime.

Thinking that, Naruto's grip on Sakura tightened as they followed behind the women who was taking them inside the 'castle'. The pinkette sighed inwardly at his arm on her shoulder but continued to ignore him.

"Well guests go inside first."

Under her breath, Miki whispered-

"Make sure not to make commotion or cause any attention."

Ino, Naruto, and Sakura hesitantly nodded and walked in.

Right when they set foot inside, all three of their mouths parted in silent shock.

In was _gorgeous_ inside.

The floors were a white marble and mostly covered by velvet, red carpets that had gold stitching on the edges. The walls were huge, which had same size windows that let in just enough light and was decorated with velvet curtains was painted simple white which was a relief because it would've been way too overbearing with all the flawless furniture and decorative.

Right in the middle and in front of the gaping trio was a humongous stairway that led upstairs to a hidden area. The stairs were also marble and coated with crimson carpet. A breath-taking chandler hung above, lighting the room proudly. Doors were all off to the sides and what seemed to be a fire-place and small living area was to the left of them. On the left was a random, long-length table that held multiple and forgein plants in the center.

And to finish it off, maids and workers walked quietly everywhere. Upstairs, downstairs, into the many doors that painted this room. Oh and also multiple, golden-framed photos hung on the walls. All in multiple sizes. That was what really tied it off.

Sakura's eye roamed the huge, overwhelming area once more. It was the biggest difference to her home. Or should she even call it home compared to this?

"W-Wow...Miki-chan where should we go?"

Naruto spoke for the first time as he tore away his gaze from the room, particularly the couches. He was wondering if they felt as comfortable as they looked.

Miki chuckled with amusement after seeing their widened eyes and parted lips.

"This way please."

They all followed her to the door in the upper left, near the white table with arrangements of flowers. Sakura was wondering what the rooms even looked like.

When they walked inside they still admired the room. It was just like miniature version of the first room but instead of all the couches, fireplace and table, a simple dark-wooded desk and a chair behind it was there. Three chair were in front of it and behind the desk was a huge bookcase that took over the whole wall.

"Please sit down and we will talk."

And they did. The seats were comfortable and they all leaned into for more comfort. Sakura sat in the middle and was intently staring at Miki who was now situated into the seat behind the messy desk.

As the black-haired women shifted her glasses and leaned into her own chair, she smiled at Sakura warmly.

"So...What's your name?"

She said to Sakura with a genuine smile.

"I'm Sakura Taiyuki..."

She drifted off when looked and examined her desk. Papers were cluttered everywhere, covering whatever was underneath them and they all looked very important.

"Okay Sakura-chan, from my perspective...you seem to be the perfect match..."

The trio's eyes all brightened hearing that. Sakura's heart started beating erratically as she smiled inwardly.

"But..."

They all sighed inwardly.

"We have to do a test to make sure. Just one! It's simple and takes a couple of minutes to complete. And while we wait Sakura-chan , just Sakura-chan, can take a tour."

Ino frowned drastically and Naruto groaned in disappointment.

"Why not us Miki-chan?! We are Sakura-hime's advisors anyways."

Naruto said with a deep frown and a push from his seat.

Miki raised her brow slightly.

"Sakura-hime, eh?"

She said with traces of amusement. That was a reasonable nick name.

Sakura however, did not appreciate his use of that especially now in public. She stopped the urge to hit him over the head so instead she gave him her most deadliest glare. Naruto received the silent death threat and leaned back into his seat with a huff.

Sakura was surprised and thankful Ino didn't burst out though. Ino would've probably said that same thing. Maybe Naruto just spoke for and she didn't think it was nessecary for it to be said again.

"Please ignore him Miki-san...and what will the test be?"

Miki smiled gratefully.

"It's just a simple blood test."

Sakura blanched and cringed inwardly.

She hated blood and needles even if she did want to be nurse and hopefully doctor when she grew up. Maybe this was a chance to get over it.

The pinkette was about to nod until Naruto burst out with a shout.

"No way Miki-chan! She's defiantly the princess and I won't allow you to stick a needle into her and take blood! She needs that stuff and she might die and-"

"Naruto shut up! She'll be fine!...Sorry Miki-chan. Please go to take the test. I want the results as soon as possible!"

Ino said lightly with a scowl.

Miki smiled and nodded.

"No worries everyone! We're just going to prick her finger."

Sakura sighed in relief and Miki looked at her as she started getting up from her seat.

"Well let us go Sakura-chan."

The pinkette nodded. Here we go.

* * *

"...And they we go! That's it."

The blonde girl said as she handed the blood to a man at the door.

"Go give that to Harumi 'kay?"

The man nodded and left the room.

The blonde looked down at Sakura with her dark brown eyes.

"That test will probably take at least ten minutes at its latest Sakura-chan. And I'm guessing Miki told you she was going to take you on tour?"

"Yes."

The girl smiled and motioned Sakura to get up from the seat.

Sakura was in a room on the first floor still but the difference was just a little from Miki's room and the first room she came into. The pale walls, crimson decorations and amazing paintings. It was just like a nursing room. Medical charts were on the wall and a drawer of multiple medical items were inside and bottles aligned the wall.

"Well Miki is just outside. You can go meet her now. Thank you for your coopration, I'm sure you're the princess Sakura-chan."

Hearing that made Sakura blush lightly and smiled gently at the girl. With a nod and thanks, Sakura left the room to meet Miki. Without her friends, Sakura felt a little helpless and awkward. Plus she had no idea where they were.

The pinkette walked out the door to see Miki standing next to her next to the door. She had her hands folded in her lap and it seemed as if she fixed her hair. The inky hair was now in a long pony-tail and more sleek less than the frizzy bun she earlier saw.

She turned to Sakura and smiled when her eyes met Sakura's emerald orbs. Miki couldn't help but think of King Haruno when she laid eyes on the sea-form spheres on this girl. Miki could hardly wait for the test and she hoped it was positive because you never know...there could be twists that you wouldn't guess.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Are you ready for your tour?"

Sakura nodded with a smile and with that they started going towards the marble stairs. As they ascended up the crimson carpeted-stairs, Sakura received many shocked looks from the maids and workers as they went down. She would shrug them off with a nervous smile of course.

"Okay shall we start Sakura-chan?"

"Yes..."

She drifted off when she saw the hallway. It was the same as every other room but white doors aligned the walls; multiple white doors and framings of not paintings but pictures of many people. As they walked down the hall, Sakura was listening to Miki's information of the home.

"This home is owned by the Uchihas and they let multiple others that are royal from other lands reside here until they wish. Rarely they get kicked out if they overstay or are just plain rude..."

Sakura nodded but wasn't really listening. The frames held pictures of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, along with their father and mother, also what seemed to be cousins and family. She couldn't help but awe at the pictures. The two Uchiha brothers were perfection.

"Sakura-chan!"

She jumped slightly and they both stopped.

"Ye-Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be dozing off..."

"Y-Yeah I was just looking around. This place really is amazing."

"And you'll probably be living here."

Sakura raised a pale brow.

"...Why do you say that?"

Miki stifled a noticable laugh.

"Oh nothing...Anyways these are the many guestrooms and now..."

Miki and Sakura both stopped at a huge door, a double door that was a dark, slighty red, wooded door with golden door knobs. Miki's pale hand reached for the glimmering sphere and twisted.

"These are the living quarters."

Sakura inwardly cheered. This was the living. She could only imagine how beautiful it was.

And it was just as she suspected.

Instead of white marble floors, it was dark wooden floor with still crimson rugs. Like downstairs, frames hung everywhere and plants decorated the wall as well. A chandler was in the center and below was a huge, plasma televison and ruby, velvet couches. Below the television was a fireplace that was lit. It illuminated off the glass coffee table in front of it. To the sides were doors once again and also to the sides were small tables that held vases of sunflowers and any other flower.

And to finish it off, where Miki and Sakura stood, right in front of the double door was a huge red, soft carpet that filled in the empty space.

"W-Wow...It's better than I expected."

Miki laughed.

"I expected you to say that. Well anyways so-"

"Miki why are you here with a guest?"

Sakura heard the most velvet-like, elegant and amazing tenor to her side. It was just like crushed-velvet but maybe even better. It was slightly husky but that made it even more appealing. Who would own such a gorgeous voice?

Miki turned to the voice and sighed. Sakura turned as well and almost died on the spot. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. It was him.

Itachi Uchiha.

_The_ Itachi Uchiha.

"Aah, Sorry Itachi-sama. But this is a possible princess,_ the_ mystery princess. I thought it would be helpful to show her around the house."

As she spoke the amazing male started walking to them. Sakura couldn't help but watch his long legs makes it way to them. The windows beside them let in a light that made him stand even more than she thought he could.

He was even better looking than on television and the magazines.

"Oh well father didn't inform me about it but..."

He switched his deep gaze to Sakura. The poor girl almost died on the spot and all she could feel was her face burning and she knew it was rivaling her own pink hair.

"It's nice to meet you..."

She blinked and her blushed deceased just bit until she realized that it was silent question. He was asking for her name if she was correct.

"Sakura! It's Sakura! N-Nice to meet you Uchiha-san!"

She bowed deeply and Miki was watching with bewilderment and amusement.

Itachi was taken back a bit from her loud voice and he shot his hand out elegantly to hopefully meet her shaking ones.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Sakura-san."

Said girl blushed a new shade of red and looked up with wide eyes. She felt foolish for looking like a dunce and she felt like one too. But in her mind she remembered Ino's big three words that impacted the pinkette greatly.

_Poise, manners and elegance._

And she was lacking them all.

Trying to regain her composure, Sakura narrowed her eyes back to their normal state and her blushed died down slightly until her cheeks were just a hue of a light red. And she also didn't look into Itachi's deep onyx eyes. That was what got her flustered and shy.

Her hand shot up slowly but elegantly to Itachi's own. She took it lightly and shoke it.

"Same to you Uchiha-san."

Yes she looked normal, kind of..., on the outside she felt as if she was gonna burst in the inside. She was shaking hands with a Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha at it! This was the biggest accomplishment in her young life and she didn't even care if she was a princess, Itachi Uchiha knew her name!

After withdrawing from his hand, Sakura turned to say something to Miki but to her great surprise, the inky-haired women disappeared.

"...Uh...Miki-san?"

"Aa. She left as we spoke. Probably going to get something."

Sakura almost died inside. She was alone with Itachi now. And she had no idea what to say or do. Those three big words were leaving her once more.

She turned to face the Uchiha heir and the blush deepened once more.

"I-I...So I..."

Itachi almost pitied the girl.

She was just like any other fangirl. And it almost killed him to stay here and talk to her. She might faint any second if he keeps talking. Or even staying in the room.

He sighed inwardly.

"Would you like to take a seat while we wait for her?"

No words could escape her tightened throat so instead she just nodded. He nodded back slightly and started towards the crimson couches near the fire-place and she followed without getting told to.

They both sat down. But since they were on the same couch, which she hated, there was a great distance between them and it made everything even more awkward.

Great.

"So what are you going to do if you're the princess Sakura-chan?"

She swallowed and blinked for the first time in a while.

"I-I'm gonna..."

She honestly didn't think that over.

What if she was the princess and what was she going to do?

Well to her family and friends always came first...So that was an easy answer and question.

"...help my family get a new home. Also my friends."

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. Leaning back into his couch, he sighed thoughtfully. She couldn't help but stare him with her emerald eyes. Taking in all his features.

The black, inky hair spilled down into a pony-tail which ended at the nape of his neck and his long bangs were parted to show off his bold face. The sharp nose he had defined his narrow, but big onyx eyes that captivated anyone it their sight. Those high-cheek bones and thin lips made Sakura blush profusely.

Through his surprisingly casual clothing, she could see a well-defined muscular body and oh the urges she had to see him with out his shirt off. That made her blush even more. Why was she thinking those things?!

"Sakura-san. It's impolite to stare."

She jumped and squeaked in her spot.

"I-I...I wasn't staring!"

He inwardly smirked. She was completely flustered and he could tell she had a temper underneath that innocent curtain of hers.

Before more could add to this awkward conversation, Miki, much to Sakura's relief, came through the door with a huge smile and a letter that was already open.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! The results are in!"

Sakura stood from her awkward spot next to Itachi and looked at Miki with wide, doe-like eyes. Itachi stayed in his spot but his eyes opened in curiosity. Could she really be the princess?

Miki ran over to their spot and jumped up and down in her spot. Sakura could tell by her behavior that it was a positive answer and Sakura couldn't help but smile big.

"You are the princess Sakura Haruno! Princess Sakura Haruno!"

Miki embraced the new princess with her small arms and was laughing. Miki had always wished to be the Haruno's daughter. And she always knew that they would have a beautiful child and she was right. Sakura was beautiful and unique.

Sakura's eyes were wide.

It's official.

This was the start of a new life and lifestyle. And it would change for her friends too, and even her adoptive parents.

Now she knew she was adopted for sure.

Inwardly Sakura frowned but this moment was too happy and lively to actually frown in. Her smile grew as she quietly laughed with Miki.

"Oh..."

The inky-haired girl let the new princess go and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Wow...That was quick. They matched you right on the spot... We will talk more tomorrow. Just go and tell your family and friends when you get home! I'll go get your friends Princess! Wait here!"

With that Miki left the room, leaving Itachi and Sakura once again.

Another laugh left Sakura's throat as her smile stayed its big size. She was so happy and no one could ruin it.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Why was she happy being a princess or even royalty?

He knew she was in it for the money, popularity and status. That's what he had and he hated it all. The Uchiha heir just wanted to be a normal man and he wanted a normal life. All his life he lived poise, manners and elegance. Itachi just wanted to live leisurely and openly without the worry of getting scolded or disciplined for such behavior. He was a puppet for his father and mother. Same with his young brother.

Throughout his life everything was so overwhelming even though he grew use to it. And used to love this life but he despised throughout his years. That's why he finally forced, almost had to beg, his father to allow Sasuke and himself to go to a school.

The two never went to a real school. They were always home-taught and they lived in this home since they were born. Even though they would travel the world, unlike most people who be happy to finally come home they were the opposite. They weren't excited about coming home at all.

It was just sad actually.

It just bothered the Uchiha that she was crying and laughing out of sheer happiness. He hasn't done such a thing in a while.

When she turned to him with smile, he almost cringed.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled bigger and was about to answer when he rudely interrupted. What he said made Sakura's heart sink into her chest but what it actually did was piss her off. Even if it was elegantly spoken by the Itachi Uchiha.

"You should just leave right now. You're not _princess material_."

Her smile deceased into a deep frown but to Itachi's own surprise, her eye brows were knitted together.

He didn't actually mean to sound so rude but he had to drive her away from this hell somehow. And it didn't work at all. It actually kind of backfired on the Uchiha prince.

Sakura, despite her liking for him, gave him a small glare and crossed her arms together. Her lips pursed and the whole innocent curtain was gone in a flash. Itachi was right afterall. She had a temper underneath.

A big one in a matter of fact.

As she stared at the male beauty, all Sakura could think right now was that...

Itachi Uchiha was a bastard.

**Yeeaah! Longest chapter in the story. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I am terribly sorry for any mistakes! :(**

**Itachi isn't actually trying to be a prissy bastard, he is actually trying to help her. Because he hates his royal life. Oh well...Sakura doesn't that though.**

**Reviews make me cry of sheer happiness and they are always appreciated! :')**


End file.
